marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bentley Wittman (Earth-616)
His name was Legally changed to "The Wizard" so his page should be his specific legal name and his earth-designation.--Peteparker 15:41, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I am willing to change the name. I was hesitant for the simple fact that changing it to "The Wizard (Earth-616)" will categorize the name under "T" instead of "W". This is a trivial issue, but let me know if you think this would be detrimental in any other case. --M1shawhan 00:23, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::If you're so willing, why hasn't it moved? Just messin with ya, man. I can't believe this guy's first name is The. Then again, I can't believe a real person in our universe legally changed his name to Optimus Prime!--Peteparker 02:25, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sadly...and with people nowadays, I can...I was waiting for you to give me the ok, foreman. --M1shawhan 05:00, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, why did we move the page?--Max 23:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Spideyyy moved it. Why? No clue. Just wish he/she would actually respond to the notes left. Or begin/contribute to a dialogue on moving a page. :::::--GrnMarvl14 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Real Name Going to change this back to Bentley Wittman (Earth-616) for a few reasons: * Although the fact that Bentley legally changed his name to "The Wizard", this has only been referenced ONCE in the comics. In to be exact. In every publication before and after he has had no objection to people calling him by his birth name. In fact he is commonly referred to it. Particularly in the most recent runs of Fantastic Four and FF. * Naming conventions on this site. This should be handled just like characters who are married. Sure he legally changed his name, but everyone else on the site we go by their birth names. So it makes sense. Nausiated (talk) 02:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :We have Luke Cage (Earth-616), not "Carl Lucas (Earth-616)". And we have Frank Castle (Earth-616), not "Francis Castiglione (Earth-616)". We have an entire category dedicated to those characters that changed their names, and their pages are named with their current name, not their birth name. :Even though a trait of the character hasn't been referred to many times, once it's established to exist, it keeps existing. If a character is mentioned to be left-handed, it won't stop being just because it has been forgotten. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: I get that, but he only mentions having legally changed his name to "The Wizard" once, and it was a passing reference. It's one panel in one very forgettable story, unless I put a reference to it on the Wizard page (as I did today) nobody probably could have told anyone where it first said that. Versus Luke Cage and Frank Castle, they're constantly referred to by their legally changed names. People are going to be more familiar with the Bentley Wittman name because it is used more frequently than any reference to him having legally changed his name. Moreso recently since the advent of Bentley-23 they have frequently referred to the Wizard by his birth name. The Wizard himself even refers to himself by his birth name, and doesn't correct anyone when it's used. I think that in and of itself justifies rennaming the page back to Bentley Wittman, because it's the more commonly used and reinforced name. :::: Nausiated (talk) 01:52, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It doesn't entirely justify renaming the page. His name change might have been referred to only once (it's also mentioned in the game Marvel Heroes 2015, not Earth-616, but still worth mentioning), but that doesn't change the fact it existed. He might have his reasons not to correct people when they refer to him by his birth name, but it has never been explicitly retconned to never have been changed. ::::And even though "Bentley Wittman" is the name he's refered to mostly, it's against our policies not to use the legal name of a person as the name of their page. We use the full name, not aliases. ::::I think a good way to resolve this could be to contact Tom Brevoort, long-time Fantastic Four editor and ask him whether this name change still applies or it has been abandoned and retconned by oblivion. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::His answer wasn't very helpful. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 15:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Any other thoughts on this? It has been a while. Artful Dodger (talk) 03:52, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Not much, but in , in Andrew Forson (Earth-616)'s entry, the mention to the Wizard is: the Wizard (born Bentley Wittman), hinting a change of name. Undoniel (talk) 08:42, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::If it's a vote, put me down for keeping it "Bentley Wittman (Earth-616)" per the relaxed naming conventions that allow for utilizing the most well-known real name. -- Annabell (talk) 09:04, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Same for me. I just removed the "once allegedly" from the "legally changed name" in his "real name" field given there is confirmation in more or less recent handbooks entries. Undoniel (talk) 12:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :::: I'm for keeping the page name as-is. I've found two references to the Wizard legally changing his name outside of the handbooks. One was Fantastic Four Unlimited #5, and there is another mention in FF Vol 1, I can't remember what issue specifically. However, I agree we should use the most commonly used name (Like Luke Cage for example). Even though Wittman legally changed his name, people still call him by his birth name. It's almost frequent (like in nearly every issue since his name was revealed) The legal name change is a somewhat obscure reference, and I think it's better for lay people to find his page if it is labelled with his birthname. Nausiated (talk) 23:48, April 30, 2018 (UTC)